the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Box
The Music Box is the final area in The Messenger. The music box is one of Muse's mesmerizing trinkets, her final creation. The Demon King placed a curse on humanity with the Music Box and inserted Phantom into the Music Box to keep the curse alive forever. The west side of the Music Box is accessed from the Tower of Time HQ after collecting all 6 Music Notes. After watching the Music Box cutscene, Ninja enters the Music Box in an attempt to rescue Phantom. Appearance Exterior The Music Box is a small brown chest-shaped box with gold trimming, a golden lock, a silver winding key attached to the right side, and the design of a red rose on the front lower half. 8-Bit The Music Box is filled with a network of golden organ pipes. In the background are blue organ pipes, rotating gears, and trumpets. Some of the pipes release steam. The Music Box is also decorated with piano keys, red curtains, red roses growing on green vines, red candles, and red diamond-shaped crystals, 16-Bit Same as 8-bit, but the background organ pipes, gears, and trumpets are brown instead of blue; the curtains are fuchsia instead of red; and the roses, candles, and crystals are pink instead of red. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area Any stories to share? :For the main article, see The Shopkeeper's Stories. Level boss Gallery General ExitIcon_MusicBox.png|The Music Box's unused tiny map icon. TowerOfTime_16_MusicBox.png|The Music Box's spritesheet. MusicBox_LightFX.png|The spritesheet for the light that emanates from the Music Box when the box is open. Music Box Screenshot 1.png|Music Box cutscene, depicting the Music Box. Music Box Screenshot 2.png|Music Box cutscene, depicting the Music Box being cursed. Phantom Screenshot 4.png|Music Box cutscene, depicting Phantom being inserted into the Music Box. Music Box Screenshot 5.png|Music Box cutscene, depicting some of the interior of the Music Box. Music Box Screenshot 6.png|The Prophet describes the importance of the Music Box. Music Box Screenshot 3.png|Music Box, in the Tower of Time HQ. Music Box Screenshot 4.png|Ninja shrinks then enters the Music Box. Music Box Placeholder Art.png|Music Box placeholder art, drawn by game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier. 16-Bit Rooms Music Box 16-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 16-bit Music Box. Music Box 16-Bit Room 1.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 2.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 3.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 4.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 5.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 6.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 7.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 8.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 9.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 10.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 11.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 12.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 13.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 14.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 15.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 16.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 17.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 18.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 19.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 20.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 21.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 22.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 23.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 24.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 25.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 26.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 27.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 28.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 29.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 30.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 31.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 32.png Music Box 16-Bit Room 33.png Interactive Locations Map ru:Музыкальная шкатулка Category:Locations